Didn't Know I Was Lost
by Nicole-Dilona
Summary: After a wandering demon finds Isaac to be a most suitable meat suit, things in Beacon Hills get messy. Soon an infamous pair of brothers are called in to help. Who would have known that the arrival of the Winchesters would change everything the pack ever thought they knew? Supernatural x Teen Wolf crossover.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf or Supernatural. If I did we would have had a crossover episode by now.**

**[A/N: Takes place after season 3 of Teen Wolf and unspecified, post season 3 of Supernatural. Title from the wonderful song Wake Me Up by Avicii]**

Behind the wheel, the middle aged man smirks, whistling a tune as he sloppily navigates the road winding through the forest. "Oops," he giggles as his hands slip a bit, causing him to swerve into the other lane. The other car that had been cautiously coming along attempted to screech to a stop; but only succeeded in spinning off the road.

The man burst out laughing as he watched the accident in his rearview mirror. "Sorry folks," he gasped through his chuckles, "My hands are a just a bit slippery." He flexed his fingers, and the wet substance once again made his hands slide. Sighing happily, he lifted one of his blood soaked fingers to his mouth and sucked it in, moaning without shame. That seven-year-old son and the beautiful wife made such a tasty combination.

Yet thinking about those two made him frown for the first time in a while and his sucking turned a bit pouty. The two bodies he'd left disemboweled a few miles back meant the end of his latest game. Now he'd have to find someone new, and that could take _weeks_. The thought caused a distressed whine to break from the man's mouth. He never took just anyone, he was very picky you know, and proud of it! Just look at his success rate! Twenty-five bodies spread across the country in the last year, not to mention countless psyches destroyed. His methods were justified, just time consuming. You didn't stumble upon the right blend everyday-

Abruptly the man's right foot lifted and slammed on the brakes. Tires screamed while the car whipped around, barely stopping before it would have crashed into the trees. The man had his head lifted high, eyes bulging, fingers gripping the steering wheel so hard the blood squelched in the spaces between. His body was so tense it practically vibrated, concentrating so hard, still not believing such a perfect opportunity had presented itself, and when he had just been thinking about it too.

He could sense it, the others didn't always believe him but he could. Even from a distance he knew when someone was ideal. And this one… uncomfortable, low self-esteem, stressed, a follower not a leader, eager to please, traumatic past…Oh, this was just _perfect_, just _delicious_.

Not another second passed before the man's head was thrown back, thick black smoke billowing from his mouth and disappearing into the night. A moment later the man groggily lifted his head and looked around, confused at his surroundings. Soon he caught sight of his hands and shakily lifted them up, studying the slowly drying blood, so thick he couldn't even see his wedding band. In that moment he started to scream.

* * *

Isaac Lahey ran through the forest, trying to catch a scent, trying to train, trying to become _better_. It wasn't working out; too many of his sense were being stimulated at once, disorienting him. He silently scolded himself for _still_ not having a handle on this. How pathetic.

All of a sudden he winced violently, sharp and terrified scream suddenly assaulting his heightened hearing. Crying out he clapped his hands over his ears to try and muffle the chilling shrieks. Stumbling against a tree he kept his hands tightly pressed against his ears and tried to get his bearings back. A slight movement made him glance up, what he saw made his face go slack in confusion.

"Wha-?"

Isaac didn't have time to finish the simple word before the dark cloud was surrounding him. The teen took a panicked step back and struggled against some strange force. He tried to scream for help but then the smoke was filling his _mouth_, a suffocating feeling came over him, and he had only a second to wonder if this was how he was going to die before everything went black.

* * *

Slowly, he became aware again. Relief almost flooded through him, until he realized something was wrong.

He couldn't move his body.

Relief was quickly replaced with dread and questions raced through his mind._ Did that thing paralyze him? Had the smoke been some type of chemical weapon? Was he going to be stuck out here, alone for hours or even days? Would Scott be able to find him? What if no one found him, or even looked for him, and he just wasted away-_

Then something incredibly strange and terrifying happened. His body sat up from where he'd slumped against the tree and began brushing dead leaves off of his clothes. But Isaac wasn't doing any of this, he wasn't paralyzed but he didn't have any control.

_That's because I'm in charge now, Isaac_, a chilling voice whispered in his mind.

It took a moment, but soon enough Isaac was internally screaming for answers.

_Chill kid_ the voice came again. _Not just anyone gets the pleasure of being my meat suit. You should be honored! Now calm down, I'm just gonna take a peek through your depressed little mind and figure out where to go from here…_

Isaac was in the midst of demanding the thing to get the fuck out of his head when a gasp came from his own mouth, startling the boy.

"A werewolf," Isaac's voice came out surprised, "A _werewolf_?"

Oh no.

Delighted laughter flowed out of Isaac's mouth, while the boy himself was stuck in his head, completely horrified by this whole situation

"Oh, Isaac honey" the thing said with his voice, breathless from his laughter, "Believe me we are gonna have some fun."

**A/N: Thanks for reading! If you would be so kind I'd love a review ;) Next chapter is written and should be up next week.**

**Nicole. **


End file.
